Bovitauride
Phylum: Hominbesti Family: Bovidae ''' '''Subfamily: Bovinae Habitat: Towns, cities, villages, rural and farming communities, The Stablefields, open wilderness. Disposition: Gentle, placid, clumsy, kind, assertive, patient, vindictive Diet: Spiritus, herbs and greenery Description A peaceful mamonme with the upper torso and face of a human, and the lower body of a bovine. By nature they are the kindest and most gentle of mamonme kind, though they tend to have a vengeful streak. In the distant past, in the celestial realm of Heaven it is said that a goddess by name of Shabalha was born to a god and goddess whose names were sadly lost during Nephyriel’s rebellion. Regardless, the tale goes that when Shabalha had come of age, she had become a goddess of a particularly alluring and comely countenance. She had also acquired another aspect, her bountiful bosom seemed to be imbued with a state of perpetual lactation, earning herself the agnomen of “the goddess of plenty”. Her beauty however did not go unnoticed. For it attracted the eye of a god who did not necessarily hold a high regard for the value of fidelity, much to the outrage of his betrothed. Shabalha, living in continuous fear of reprisals from the goddess as well as increasing stress from the unabating attempts of the god in question to woo her, finally found herself standing at the edge of the cosmic ocean “the Samudra manthan” which feeds a root of the Tree of Worlds, anchored in this realm. Throwing herself into its waters, she emerged as a Kapila cow, also known as mothers of the world and fled to the mortal realm. Now going by the name of Io, she wandered the mortal realm, constantly searching for a place to belong and finally settled in the lands occupied by the Angels of Mercy. When the land got subverted in the advent of the Demon Lord, Io became a cow demon. However while her form changed she still possessed the ability to take on a normal cow’s appearance. She also retained her peaceful persona and as such hid amongst the cattle, oft seducing a lone male in her more monstrous form. As such her kind grew in number over the course of twenty-five thousand years and finally took on their current form after Seretique’s rise to the throne. Bovitaurides these days are said to be as mild as milk, they have a desirable upper body with inarguably the most plentifully endowed mammae of all mamonme-kind. In fact, they are the most envied of mamonme by other mamonme for this specific feature. Their hair and fur are oft dappled with either chocolate brown or vanilla white hue with a pair of cow horns protruding from just above their hairline. They usually swathe themselves in petticoated skirts with ribbon-laced bodices and a snowy white daerndl blouse beneath it. It is also interesting to note that all those of Bovitauridic heritage wear an ornamental silver bell at about their breastbone and possess a bow tied to the end of their tail. As mentioned before, bovitaurides are the most gentle of mamonme, rivalled only by the shongororo, the gentlest of the arthropodaeic phylum of the mamonme kingdom. These beings, while seldom taking up positions of leadership and rather spending their time searching for a partner or following a desired occupation in farmlands, cities, towns and villages of the world, are said to excel at these duties if they do choose said positions of responsibility. The reason for this is said to be their proclivity to make friends and good allies at a remarkable pace. Examples of those who have been shown to be highly capable as leaders include; The Council of Four of the Stablefields, Ellie Meadlowry and The Gentle Flame Clover Meadlowry of Crystal Plinth in the lands of the Gentle Flame. Bovitaurides as outlined in the above sections, are the most bosomy of all mamonme, and as such they are well versed in using this blessing to their advantage. When attempting to approach a potential partner, these mamonme typically invade the recipient’s personal space at a rapid pace. They will then use their mammae to close the distance applying gentle pressure in a bid to send the message that they desire them. If a response is not received quickly a bovitauride will attempt to enfold the individual in a warm embrace. This can be likened to a person being much more insistent and said mamonme will then state her intentions. It should also be noted that in activities of a more carnal nature, a bovitauride will not hesitate to use her assets to send her partner into a state of bliss. We must also mention that rubbing and scratching the nubs of a bovitauride’s horns is a weak spot which is irresistible to these beings. Most of those of bovitauric heritage will supply their mate with their precious milk. This milk, which offers many benefits such as increased vitality and the strengthening of a human’s body, is strangely enough completely compatible with humans. One might say in fact that, and this we can assert with great certainty thanks to research performed by the Shoggo themselves. Bovitauride milk is essentially made for humans. The degree to which the milk corresponds to that of a human is startling and may in fact be a vestige of their distant Celestial heredity. While all of this race, allow their husband to sell their milk. It is considered a grave offence to steal the milk of a bovitauride as she would deem it a betrayal of the one she loves. Milking, the process by which a bovitauride relieves herself of her milk is considered an extremely intimate act and is only permitted between one and her partner. It is for this reason that the bovitauride Fennel’s actions were considered a transgression against the one she loved, an act for which it is believed she never forgave herself. We would like to add that bovitauride mamonme are heavily influenced by the colour red, this odd quirk however, seems to only correspond with ruby red or crimson. All other shades have no effect on a bovitauride’s bearing which is why these mamonme can often live a normal life amongst townsfolk or villagefolk without much of a problem. Under the influence of this hue, a bovitauride will fall into an almost primal state in which her body will follow its baser urges. As such this state has been used in the past by some wicked people to bring great sorrow to these mamonme. One such recipient of this treatment was in fact the Gentle Flame Clover Meadlowry, it was partly due to this event that her relationship with the Principal God Eiraiha began. In closing we would just like to mention that the gentlest and most patient of mamonme provide a truly stable lifestyle. Living with these bovine maidens typically provides a life of strolls in the countryside, pleasant dialogue and a truly calm and peaceful home. Trivia * The Bovitauride is based on Friesland cows which were a prominent type of cattle farmed around where the author lived in Greenbushes, the Eastern Cape as a child and teenager. * Her attire is inspired by that of a combination of milkmaids and Oktoberfest girls. * Her backstory is a combination of Kamadhenu's Sabala, a Hindi cow Goddess also referred to as the Spotted one and the Greek tale of Io who turned into a cow and wandered around trying to escape Hera's wrath. Gallery Category:Mamonme